Love's second disaster
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Défi X de DRAGONNA : Le Colonel aime bien jouer aux cartes avec ses subordonnés et prendre des risques. Mais cette fois ci, il risque de se frotter à plus fort que lui... ROYED


Titre : Love's second disaster (Défi de Dragonna)

Genre : Humour

Rating : K+

Paring : RoyEd

Disclaimer : L'histoire est tirée d'un doujin, l'idée de la mettre par écrit vient de Dragonna et les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. En clair… Rien n'est à moi TT

x-X-x

Quelque part, dans Central City.

« Que c'est ennuyant… Pourquoi diable doit-on faire ça ? » Se plaignit, pour la énième, Edward, âgé de seize ans, transportant sous son bras un mystérieux paquet.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Ni-san, ça fait partie de notre boulot ! » Répondit sagement Alphonse, regardant alternativement le plan dans ses mains et les alentours.

« Tu dis que c'est notre job cependant… Un N'y avait-il aucun militaire plus âgé que nous aller le livrer ? Je veux dire… »

**Début du flashback**

« Huh ? Un paquet ? » Demanda, surpris, Edward, face à un Fuery étrangement… Nerveux.

« Hm, oui… Le colonel veut que ça lui soit livré… » Répondit timidement le jeune sergent, le regard fuyant.

« Eh ? Alors quelqu'un d'autre pourrait… » Ed n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Fuery répondit précipitamment :

« Non ! Parce que c'ets beaucoup trop important à demander… Vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse le faire ! » Fuery, de ses mains tremblantes, lui remit le paquet avant de filer sans demander son reste, lançant un « Bien, je compte sur vous ! »

« Hey…. Attendez… » Quelques gouttes glissèrent le long des temps d'Edward comme il vit le sergent prendre la fuite comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**Fin du flashback**

« … Le sergent Fuery était étrange… Me demande pourquoi. » Se demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, je me demande aussi… Oh, je crois que nous sommes arrivés ! » Fit Alphonse, pointant du doigt une maison où l'inscription « Studio Photos » trônait fièrement au dessus de la porte.

« Hey, colonel ! Nous avons le paquet ! » Cria Edward, ouvrant la porte sans cogner, mais plus doucement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude avec la porte du bureau dudit colonel.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. S'avançant dans la pénombre qui régnait, il se questionna à haute voix : « Huh ? Est-ce qu'il est même ici ? »

Tout à coup, une série de crépitements et d'éclairs entourèrent le jeune alchimiste qui, prit par surprise, ne put réagir et se dégager de ce qu'il constata être, à ce moment-là, un cercle alchimique en pleine activité.

« Woah – qu'est-ce que… »

Lorsque les nuages de la transmutation se dissipèrent, Edward mit énormément de temps à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Ni-san… Que ? »

« Huh ? » Il se regarda de long, en large et en travers avant que la réalisation ne le frappe soudainement et qu'il n'en rougisse de honte – ou bien de fureur ? Nul ne sait. « GYAAAAAAAH ! Diable qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

« Ca te va vraiment bien, Ni-san… » Rougit Alphonse… Du moins, sa voix tintée de timidité et d'innocence le laissait supposer car, après tout, une armure était incapable de rougir !

« AL ! » Edward, choqué, se tourna vers son frère.

En effet, Edward portait ce qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un costume de servante. L'uniforme, d'une couleur noir et blanc –comme les uniformes traditionnels, quoi – était constitué d'un bonnet noir à volants blancs, d'un collier de tissus blancs qui lui recouvrait l'entièreté du cou, d'une courte robe à bretelles noire, également à volant, constituée, pour le haut du corps, d'un dessous blanc qui couvrait la poitrine de l'adolescent et aux courtes manches bombées. Le bas de la robe était décoré d'un joli tablier rond et blanc. Enfin, de grandes chaussettes blanches, décorées d'un nœud noir au niveau des genoux, couvraient les jambes fines d'Edward. Il en était de même pour les bras du garçon, recouvert de longs gants blancs, décorés d'un nœud noir sur le côté, au niveau du coude. Enfin, ils portaient des chaussures noires à haut talons qui se fermaient sur le côté, à l'aide d'une boucle d'argent et ses longs cheveux d'or était séparés en deux couettes basses.

« HAVOC ! MAINTENANT ! » Hurla soudain une voix bien trop familière au goût d'Edward.

S'en tournant vers la provenance, il n'eut à nouveau pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'un colonel costumé l'attrapa par les épaules et le tint contre lui, le tournant ensuite vers un Havoc tenant un appareil photo jetable qui prit manu militari la photo.

« Havoc ! Tu as eu la photo ? » Demanda Roy à son subordonné.

« YESSIR ! » Lui répondit automatiquement le lieutenant.

« Merci de ta coopération, FullMétal ! » Roy salua Ed avant de déguerpir en vitesse, suivit d'Havoc. « Cours comme si ta vie en dépendait, Havoc ! » Ajouta-t-il en claquant violemment la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse et Edward restaient pétrifiés devant la scène, l'un comme l'autre incapable de réagir à ce qui venait de se produire.

« Euh… Juste à l'instant… » Demanda Al, enfin sortit de sa stupeur, tournant son casque vers Ed dont les yeux étaient écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, comme la réalisation le frappait soudain.

« COLONEL ! VOUS ETES MORT ! » Hurla-t-il, sortant en courant dans la rue, à la poursuite des deux militaires.

«Oh Ni-san ! » Tenta de l'avertir Alphonse, sans grand succès. La folie furieuse qu'était devenue son frère était déjà trop loin que pour l'entendre. « Ah…Ahhh… Il est sortit comme ça… » Pensa-t-il nerveusement.

x-X-x

« COLONEL !! ESPECE DE BATARD !! » Les gens se tournèrent, surpris et apeurés, face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Une étrange fille, habillée en servante, pourchassait furieusement deux militaires, poussant d'outrageux jurons. « ARRETEZ-VOUS !! »

« Geh ! Il nous a déjà rattrapés ! Hurla Havoc, soudainement apeuré comme il voyait l'aura noire de colère entourant le petit blond qui les pourchassait sans relâche.

« Enfoirés ! A quoi diable vous avez pensé ? » S'écria Ed, les ayant presque rattrapés.

« Désolé, FullMétal ! C'est un accord avec notre jeu ? » Sourit Roy, d'un air hautain.

« Un jeu ? » Edward, intrigué, laissa retomber sa colère, attendant quelques explications.

**Début du Flash**** Back**

« JEU ?? » S'enquirent Fuery, Havoc, Falman et Roy auprès d'un Breda au sourire énigmatique.

« C'est exact ! Le poker ! Les deux plus pires joueurs devront faire ce que le meilleur dit ! » Il lança une œillade sur tous, les défiant du regard.

« C'ets intéressant. » Déclara gentiment Fuery.

« Hmmf. Quel jeu ridicule ! » Lança Roy, en mode _je suis meilleur que vous tous réuni !_.

« Oh… Auriez-vous peur de perdre, colonel ? » Breda venait de toucher une corde sensible et le savait parfaitement. « Wow, le colonel est un joli lâche… »

« On y va ! »Déclara le colonel, avec tout le sérieux du monde, cartes en mains.

Une heure plus tard…

Tandis Que Breda souriait victorieusement et avec tout le mesquin dont il était capable, Roy, lui, avait posé ses mains sur la table, le regard baissé, une étrange fumée noire de surpris et d'horreur flottant au dessus de sa tête.

« Um… Vous allez bien, mon colonel ? » Demanda Fuery, souriant nerveusement à un colonel dépité.

« Alors, ce que je demande est… Oh, j'ai trouvé ! » Le sourire de l'officier aux cheveux roux s'élargit à la pensée du défi qu'il allait lancer au colonel « Vous avez jusque dix-huit heures aujourd'hui pour me rapporter une photo embarrassante d'un officier militaire ! »

« Il ne me reste que quatre heures ? C'est ridicule ! Comment pourrais-je rapporter quelque chose d'aussi obscure que ça ? » S'énerva Roy, tapant du poing sur la table.

« Alors payez-moi quinze mille cenz » Lança Breda, tendant la main vers un colonel qui hurla « QUOI ? »

**Fin du Flash Back**

« … Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Déclara Roy, sans sentir la menace émerger du blondinet.

« Q-quoi ? » Ed recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche, y apposant tranquillement sa main gauche tandis que son corps tremblait de colère « Pour m'avoir impliqué dans vos petites affaires… » De grands éclairs bleus suivis de crépitements apparurent autour de sa main toujours posée contre le mur « Pour une raison aussi idiote… JE NE VOUS PARDONNERAI PAS !! » Hurla-t-il enfin, brandissant deux énormes bazooka qui firent hurler Roy et Havoc de peur lorsque la fumée de la transmutation s'eut dissipée.

« GYAHHHH !! » Hurlèrent les deux militaires, s'enfuyant la peur au ventre, comme ils étaient rapidement suivit d'une crevette en robe bouillonnante de colère qui hurlait des « MOUREZ !! » toutes les cinq secondes.

BOUM ! BOUM !

« Colonel ! Contenez-vous de payer les quinze mille cenz de pénalité ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous manquiez d'argent ! Et restaurez les vêtements du boss pendant que vous y êtes ! » Hurla Havoc, ne voulant pas mourir sous les assauts répétés des bazookas dudit boss.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas restaurer les vêtements d'Ed ! Ne soit pas un idiot ? » Hurla à son tour Roy, plus pour se faire entendre qu'autre chose, même s'il ne voulait, lui aussi, pas mourir.

« Pourquoi pas ?

« C'est mon hobby ! Aujourd'hui est le jour du maître et de l'esclave ! » Lança tout simplement l'Alchimiste de flamme, sous les yeux exorbités d'un Havoc qui en lâcha sa cigarette de surprise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que… » Havoc n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri de rage s'éleva derrière lui comme un blondinet furax hurla :

« COLONEL !! MOUREZ !! » Il actionna l'un de ses bazooka dont l'obus fonça fissa vers le colonel qui, d'un geste empli de grâce, se retourna et claqua des doigts, provoquant une gigantesque explosion qui expulsa le blondinet.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Havoc et Roy furent parcouru tous deux d'une hémorragie nasale comme ils découvrirent la vue d'un Edward Elric assis par terre, un pan de la robe soulevée, laissant apparaitre ses longues et fines jambes ainsi qu'une culotte en dentelle blanche.

« Ow… Meeeerde… » Edward se frotta le haut du crâne, ne s'étant aperçu de rien

« POURQUOI TU- Dois-tu vraiment prendre des poses attirantes ? Essaies-tu de me séduire ? » Questionna Roy, un mouchoir posé sur son nez comme Edward rabaissa le pan dangereusement levée de sa robe, rapprochant ses genoux afin de cacher ce qui ne devait être vu. « Havoc, saisis ta chance ! »

FLASH

« Yessir ! »

« Etes-vous un idiot ? Séduire mon pied oui ! Et assez avec les photos ! » Il se releva légèrement, juste assez pour plaquer ses mains au sol et effectuer une transmutation qui surprirent les deux militaires « ALLEZ EN ENFER ! »

« Fu. Tu penses que tu peux me piéger maintenant ? Que c'est doux ! » Sourit Roy, claquant des doigts et faisant exploser en milles morceaux les murs qui l'entouraient lui et Havoc. « HAVOC ! UTILISE TU-SAIS-QUOI !! »

« YESSIR ! » Ledit Havoc sortit de son veston une arme à feu et la pointa sur le boss « DESOLE BOSS ! »

« Etes-vous sérieux ? » S'écria Ed avant de devoir se protéger les yeux comme une lumière aveuglante jaillit suite à la détonation produite par l'arme du lieutenant.

Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, la lumière faiblit d'intensité et que sa vision se rajusta, Edward constata avec effroi que ce qu'il pensait être une arme à feu n'était, en réalité, qu'un lance filet et qu'il venait d'être piégé !

« GYAAAAAH !! »

FLASH

« Fufu, c'est une intéressante vue FullMétal ! » Sourit Roy, les joues rougies de plaisir par le spectacle alors qu'Edward se trouvait sur son dos, se débattant comme un diable pour sortir du filet, exposant à nouveau les parties basses de son corps.

« VOUS ETES SI MORT !! ET ARRETEZ AVEC LES PHOTOS !! » Hurla Ed, rouge de gêne… Et de colère.

« Dans un tel état adorable, rien de ce que tu dis ne peut être pris sérieusement… M'Lady ! » Clignant de l'œil, il fit ensuite signe à Havoc de le suivre, le conseillant à nouveau de courir comme si le diable était à ses trousses – ce qui était le cas.

« MOUREZ !! BON(S) A RIEN !! » S'adressait-il au colonel ou aux deux ? Nul ne saurait le dire.

x-X-x

« Merde ! » Jura Ed, parcourant du regard l'environnement, à la recherche des deux fauteurs de troubles « Par où diable sont-ils parti ? Ils devraient être quelque part dans le voisinage… »

Il s'arrêta soudain, les joues rouges, mais le regard déterminé, il pensé :

« Pas le choix. Je dois les leurrer ! »

x-X-x

Pendant ce temps, Roy et Havoc étaient terrés dans une allée, entre deux maisons, respirant un léger soulagement.

« Pensez-vous que le boss a déjà abandonné, colonel ? » Demanda silencieusement Havoc.

« Nous pouvons seulement l'espérer… » Murmura Roy.

« UWAH ! Owch… »

Intrigué, Roy lança un coup d'œil au-delà du mur et ce qu'il vit le fit avoir un saignement de nez sur l'uniforme d'Havoc :

« Est-ce que quelque chose vient de se frotter contre moi à l'instant ? » Demanda à haute voix, Edward, soulevant le jupon pour vérifier.

GASP ! SPURGE !

« GYAH ! »

« Par ici ! » Hurla Edward trouvant les deux militaires, l'un trop occupé à essuyer son saignement de nez, le second, lui, trop occupé à hurler comme une fille au sujet de son uniforme désormais taché.

x-X-x

« C'était une attaque surprise FullMétal ! » Se plaignit Roy, le nez plongé dans un mouchoir, se laissant guidé par Havoc jusqu'à une fontaine en forme du célèbre Manneken Pis.

« Attaque surprise ? Regardez qui parle ! Et au sommet de ça, ramener d'autres personnes dans votre stupidité ! » Se plaignit à son tour Ed, arrivant à leur suite. « De toute façon…. DONNEZ-MOI CETTE CAMERA !! »

« Au dessus de mon corps mort ! » Rétorqua Roy, remit d'aplomb, se préparant à claquer des doigts.

« Avec joie ! » Rétorqua à son tour Ed, claquant des mains. « MANGEZ CA !! » Hurla-t-il, apposant ses mains au sol, faisant jaillir à nouveau une série d'éclairs bleus et de crépitements.

La statue, si semblable au Manneken Pis, lança son jet en la direction de Roy qui se retrouva mouillé…. Des pieds à la tête.

« AHHH ! COLONEL : ON VOUS A PISSE DESSUS !! » S'affola Havoc, se reculant de quelques pas. « Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »

« C'EST DE L'EAU !! » Se défendit Roy, les joues rouges de honte.

« Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus émettre de flammes… » Murmura Edward, d'une voix machiavéliquement doucereuse, le regard diabolique, prêt à lancé une nouvelle transmutation. « Préparez-vous. »

« Uh, oh… » Pensèrent le lieutenant et son supérieur, d'une même synchronisation.

Edward, claquant ses mains sur le sol, se leva ensuite, relevant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, comme la transmutation s'éxécuta et qu'une cage de pierre se forma au dessus de sa tête.

« C'est la fin. » Termina-t-il sérieusement, lançant ensuite la transmutation sur les deux militaires qui ne purent réprimer un « GYAAAH ! » de terreur. « Gotcha ! » S'écria le blondinet, fou de joie.

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée comme il découvrit, surpris, Havoc enfermé et Roy en dehors.

« GNIAAAH !! » Pleura Havoc, se sachant fini.

« T-trop mauvais…. C'était vraiment proche… » Soupira de soulagement l'alchimiste d'état, Roy Mustang. Il se tourna ensuite vers Edward, tout sourire « Comment pourrais-tu attrapé quelque chose qui a été trempé dans de l'eau, FullMétal ? »

« Il est comme un gardon **(1)**… » Pensa Edo, le regard hébété.

« HEY ! Etes-vous si déterminé, colonel ? Utiliser les gens comme boucliers ! » S'énerva le lieutenant, ne se rappelant que trop bien qu'au moment de l'attaque, son supérieur s'était caché derrière lui afin d'éviter de se faire enfermé. « Etes-vous inhumain ? Dépêchez-vous de me faire sortir de là ! »

« Havoc… » Murmura Roy, le regard sombre. Au loin, se jouait une mélodie dramatique… « Apprécie d'être un sacrifice vivant ! » Le salua le colonel, brisant l'intensité du moment comme il prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette.

« SUPERIEUR DEMONIAQUE !! TRAITRE !! » Hurla Havoc, outré devant la lâcheté de son haut dirigeant. « BOSS ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dépêchez-vous et attrapez-le ! » Ordonna-t-il ensuite à Edward, le réveillant de sa stupeur face au comportement de l'Alchimiste de Flamme.

« Eh ? Uh, ok ! » Il commença à courir dans la direction prise par Roy, laissant derrière lui un Havoc qui ne cessait de l'encourager « Est-ce que le motif a changé ? **(2)**» pensa-t-il ; intrigué.

x-X-x

« ARRETEZ-VOUS LA OU VOUS ETES !! » Hurla Ed, rattrapant en à peine dix secondes Roy.

« Que tu es insistant, FullMétal ! » Sourit Roy, le souffle court « Penses-tu tant à moi ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres.

« Geez… » Soupira Edward claquant ses mains. « Devez-vous toujours dire de telles choses ? » Il apposa ses mains, faisant jaillir du sol une dizaine de blocs, tous de tailles différentes.

« Quelles choses ? » Demanda innocemment l'Alchimiste de Flammes, gravissant les différents blocs à une fulgurante vitesse.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! Est-ce vraiment les mouvements d'un homme de trente ans ? » Se demanda à haute voix l'Alchimiste de métal.

« J'AI TOUJOURS VINGT-NEUF ANS ! » Rétorqua, offusqué, Roy, qui continua cependant sa course folle.

« VOUS N'EN ETES PAS… » Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée lorsque, le dernier bloc franchi, Edward aperçut, à sa droite, une voiture arrivant à toute vitesse. « … Loin… »

« ED !! » Hurla Roy, se dirigeant à toute enjambée vers le futur lieu d'impact.

« Merde… » pensa Edward, comme il vit la voiture freiner brutalement mais hélas… Trop tard.

SCREEEEECH… (voiture qui freine à fond) Bang !

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux d'or, Ed eut la surprise de voir, et de sentir, un corps chaud le serrant étroitement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait sans aucun doute de se produire, il releva vivement la tête, croisant les orbes onyx de son colonel.

« COLONEL ! » Rougit-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, FullMétal ? » Lui demanda, inquiet, Roy. « Ow » Gémit-il lorsqu'il tenta de bouger. Il apporta sa main à son épaule gauche et constata les dégats.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta, à son tour, le mignon blondinet, toujours vêtu de son uniforme de servante.

« Ouais… Ca a juste un peu frappé mon épaule. » Sourit le brun, se crispant légèrement sous la douleur.

« CRETIN ! Que diable pensiez-vous que vous faisiez ? » S'énerva soudain Edward, alors que le chauffeur de la voiture demanda si tout allait bien, le prenant pour une fille. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous… »

« J'ai déjà décidé… Que je protégerai la personne qui m'est précieuse, peu importe comment. » Sourit simplement Roy, faisant colorer d'une belle nuance de rouge les joues du blond. « C'est seulement approprié que je te protège avec ma propre vie ! »

Edward ne sut quoi répondre face à de telles paroles. Il se contenta de regarder le beau brun, les joues rouges.

« Haha. Est-il possible qu'en dépit de ce qui est arrivé, tu sois inquiet à propos de moi ? » Rit Roy avant de rajouter : « J'en suis heureux ! »

« Qu-IDIOT ! » Rougit Edward qui détourna ensuite le regard pour continuer son explication. « J'ai juste pensée que ce serait chiant si vous mouriez en face de moi… Je-je ne veux pas ça… »

« FullMétal… » Murmura Roy, attrapant d'une main, celles du blondinet, de l'autre, la taille de l'adolescent, le rapprochant de lui.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… » Demanda, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, Edward.

« Même si tu manques de douceur, je t'aime. » Déclara simplement Roy, ses orbes onyx accrochant deux d'or du blond.

« Huh ? » Fut la seule réponse dudit blondinet rougissant, face à l'aveu.

« Fufu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi FullMétal… » Murmura Roy, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles d'Ed.

« Ah… Colonel… » Murmura Edward, les yeux à moitiés fermés, les joues rouges. « Comme… COMME SI CECI ALLAIT JAMAIS SE PRODUIRE, CRETIN ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement, balançant son poing gauche dans la joue droite de son supérieur.

« BATARD ! QUE PENSIEZ-VOUS FAIRE AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA RUE ?? »

« GYAAAH !! »

« PLUS IMPORTANT ! VOTRE STUPIDITE EST-CE QUI M'A ENTRE DANS CA EN PREMIER LIEU ! »

« Whoa ! Calme-toi FullMétal ! »

« PERVERS ! INCOMPETENT ! VOUS EXPECTIEZ DE ME REFROIDIR DE CETTE MANIERE ? MOUREZ ! »

« Je suis… Je suis désolé… » Murmura faiblement Roy, le visage en sang, à quatre pattes sur le macadam, tandis qu'un Edward furibond tentait de retrouver son calme.

« Hey, colonel… Bien sûr que vous comprenez l'Alchimie, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea Edward, alors que les passants ayant assisté à la scène, ainsi que le chauffeur de la voiture, regardait, apeuré, ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un assassin. « Les gens ne peuvent gagner quelque chose sans sacrifier quelque chose de même valeur. C'est la loi de l'échange équivalent. » Posant son pied sur le dos d'un colonel toujours étalé par terre, il ajouta, le regard diabolique « Alors, colonel… Cette fois, n'est-ce pas votre tour de faire le sacrifice ? »

« Eh ? » S'interrogea Roy, se questionnant sur les projets de vengeance plus que douteur du FullMétal.

x-X-x

« Ah-ahhh… Je pensais que je l'obtiendrais à coup sûr du colonel, cette fois… » Soupira Breda, agitant tel un éventail la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main, avant de rajouter, plus pour lui-même : « Je suis à sec ce mois-ci… »

« Mais c'est okey, pas vrai ? Le colonel a vraiment fait de son mieux. Je me sens désolé pour lui. » Compatit Fuery.

« Je pense aussi. » Rajouta Falman. Mais je suis surpris que le colonel ait recouru à une telle mesure.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Sourit diaboliquement Breda, avant de poursuivre : « Pour l'instant, je peux gagner beaucoup d'argent juste en vendant cette photo : Les fans du colonel se précipiteront dessus ! »

En effet, la photo montrait un colonel et un Havoc, les joues rouges, en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un tablier noir recouverts de symboles xingiens.

x-X-x Omake x-X-x

« Ni-san… » S'inquiéta Alphonse. « Tu ne crois pas que tu as exagéré ? »

« Rien n'est exagéré pour ces perdants ! » Fulmina Ed.

x-X-x

**(1)**Le gardon est un poisson !

**(2)**Dé-so-lé. Je n'ai pas su comment la traduire correctement. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée de traduction pour cette phrase, je suis partante !


End file.
